Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos
by seagod998
Summary: First story! It's about Percy getting powers from Chaos and gaining total control over the Void. Old enemies become stronger! Flames allowed but not to harsh. Also the first part of the story is just a normal day for Percy. The real point of the story (where Percy starts getting powers and stuff) happens later on. Hope you enjoy it! Also no cussing. ( :: ) - cookie


**Hey! This is my first story so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy! Remember to post a review or pm me what else you want me to right about ^_^**

Percy's P.O.V

It start s at the cabin of the of the sea, Poseidon. I am his only son, I don't have a single sibling. I am a bearer of the curse of Achilles, Achilles heel. I am the savior of Olympus, and I am considered one of the worlds greatest heroes, and on top of everything, I am a Demigod. What is a Demigod you ask? A Demigod is the spawn of a god and a mortal. Also called Half-Bloods and Heroes. Demigods attract mythical beasts such as the Minotaur, a sworn enemy of mine. Speaking of enemies...never mind.

Anyways, I was in my cabin as usual throwing a ball into the air ( I used my power over water to form it into the shape of a ball) and that's when I was startled by a knock on my cabin door. "AGH!" I screamed as my makeshift ball fell on me. "Who is it!?" I said with a hint of anger in my tone. "Who do you think Seaweed Brain!?" is what I heard from the other side of the door. "Oh, uh, hey Wise Girl." "Hey to you too Percy. Oh and uh one more thing...let's see...hmm...what was it, what was it? Oh yeah! CAN I COME IN!?" "Sure..." was all could come up with. I was blushing because of how Seaweed Brained I could be. She came in wearing short jeans and her Camp Half-Blood tee as usual. "So what do you need...what are you...AGH!" she had opened my drawer, taken Riptide (my dad's old sword. In Greek it's called Anklusmos) and started hacking and slashing at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. "YOU TOOK MY DAGGER! GIVE IT BACK!". Thank the gods for my curse of Achilles otherwise I would've been long in Elysium...wait I would achieve Elysium...right? "Wait Annabeth! Stop it! I'll...I'll...I'LL TAKE YOU OUT TO A FANCY DINNER!"

She put on a devious smile and kissed my cheek "good". What have I done is all that ran through my mind. I had a dazed yet confused look on my face all day. What have I done, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done. I couldn't think of or say anything else. Thalia had come up to me and said "Hey Kelp Head, wassup?" with a grin on her face. All I could come up with was "bubububuhuhuwawa." "What is that supposed to mean?" "What have I done...". She just stared at me after that. "Hey are you OK?" "What have I done"..."CHIRON!" she screamed. "OH GODS!" is what I thought. "SPEAK! SAY SOMETHING! RUN! SHE CALLED CHIRON YOU IDIOT! DONT JUST STAND THERE!" "I-I-I cant." I was having a discussion with myself in my mind. Great just great, I've lost it. "SOMEONE, CHIRON, ANNABETH, STUPID STOLLS, NICO, COME HELP! PERCY'S LOST IT!" Thalia screamed. "No I'm OK! Really!" I wanted to scream back, but I couldn't. So I did the only logical thing that anyone in my shoes would do, I ran. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" I managed to say. I looked back to see a puzzled Thalia and a bunch of angry faces.

About an hour later I went down to the Athena cabin to pick up Annabeth. As I was on my way, I was thinking of newer questions that I should've thought about all along.

WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! As I was reaching for the door handle the door swung open and I almost fell into the cabin. MAN that would've been embarrassing! "ANNABETH!" I screamed as I was about to topple in face-first. she just stared at me. I can tell she was trying REALLY hard to hold in all the laughter. Finally she couldn't hold it in andshe was laughing her head off. "PPPBBBBTTTT HAHAHA!" she laughed. "How does the great hero of Olympus almost topple over because of a door?" she asked. I blushed and grumbled "accidents can happen to anyone.." "Yeah whatever Seaweed Brain. So where are we going?" she asked.

After a whole lot of discussing and...laughter...and more talking, we came to an agreement. She gets to choose everywhere we go for the whole date. Since the date was boring you don't need to know anything about it. Anyways...after the date it was around, noon, I guess, which is about the time I get it on with a good spar against someone. So I asked her to spar. "I guess I could use a good sparring myself." she said. So before we fought, we asked Clarrise and Thalia if they wanted to join. They both agreed although it was a bit harder to get Clarrise to join. Of course Clarrise made me fight her before she would join. Everyone should've expected that because well, she's Clarrise, and Clarrise will act like...Clarrise. I won, of course so we started our battle.

It was Annabeth and Thalia (I'm so gonna get my butt kicked) against me and Clarrise. "Hold on a sec." I told everyone after the teams were picked. ran, hard and far, then screamed "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOO!". Then I ran back with a smile on my face "back.". "So, Annabeth...good luck kiss?". I shouldn't have said that because then she kicked me to the ground. "In your dreams Seaweed Brain." she said with a smile.

That's when the battle started and my instincts kicked in. "Bring it on!" I shouted. Annabeth came out of nowhere (stupid cap of invisibility) and started jabbing at me. I managed to grab her cap and flipped it on but it turns out she could see my footprints in the dust. She had gotten the cap but I had my hand on it too. It was a hat Tug-O-War. "I won!" I screamed as I let go of the cap causing her to fall. I put Riptide to her neck. "Nice try Seaweed Brain" she said as she grabbed Riptide and spun it. Right away, she somehow managed to sneak up behind me and hold Riptide and her dagger up to my face. I did a backflip, kicking the two weapons out of her hands and catching them in mid-air. "Now who won" I said with a smile on my face. "Dangit!" she said. I know how much she hates losing. I am SUPER thankful that Tyson made me that watch/shied because Thalia had leaped out of nowhere and started stabbing at me with her electric spear. "YARGH!" I screamed as I charged her back, attacking fiercely. I disarmed her but I let her keep hold of Aegis. That's when I felt like I could do anything. I closed my eyes and started swinging my sword left and right. She saw that my eyes were closed and took that as an advantage. With my eyes still closed, I side stepped and she missed. I tripped her and held my sword to her throat and smiled "sucker.".

**So, here you have it! chappie 1! The more reviews I get the more I right. I'll tell you that i'm not one of the people that just abandon their story! Cya!**


End file.
